1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to defoaming/antifoaming agents, and more particularly to a solid antifoaming agent and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Defoaming/Antifoaming agents are mainly used in chemical industry (resin synthesis), wastewater industry, petroleum industry, pulp and paper industry, paint & coating industry, fiber industry, medicine and pharmaceutical industry, fermentation industry, food factories and other related industries. The current antifoaming agents are grouped into water-based antifoaming agents, oil-based antifoaming agents, solvent-based antifoaming agents and self-emulsifying antifoaming agents. Antifoaming agents achieve the effect of foam elimination by reducing the surface tension of a liquid, and suppress foam generation simultaneously.
All traditional antifoaming agents exist in the liquid state, and most of them are ivory-color thick liquid. Consequently, when used in wastewater treatment, the following drawbacks occur frequently. First, the inherent thick characteristic of antifoaming agents makes pumps and pipes of related equipments easily clogged, and thus operators in wastewater treatment plants need to clean up regularly. Second, since there is usually quite a distance or an elevation drop between wastewater treatment equipments and discharge points, in order to avoid losing efficacy of antifoaming agents, higher quantity or more expensive long-acting antifoaming agents are often used, hence it is difficult to control foam elimination effect, and results in an increased operation cost for wastewater treatment plants.